The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to the arm rests thereof.
1. Description of the Related Art
Chairs commonly have a seat, a back and a pair of arm rests. In some cases, the arm is fixed to the seat frame and in other cases the arm is movable from an operable position to a storage position, usually by way of a pivot mechanism. The arm rests are generally spaced from the back support and seat a distance which is intended to support the user's arms comfortably, that is at a desirable height and width spacing, without the need for being cramped or outstretched.
Difficulties arise, however, when efforts are made to provide an arm rest that is adjustable for both width and height to accommodate variations in this distance. This is particularly important when dealing with elderly or disabled individuals, whose body shape may change during the progress of their condition.
There remains the need for an improved arm rest which is adjustable in the horizontal and vertical directions which is simple to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel arm rest.